


Homeward

by Palastel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palastel/pseuds/Palastel
Summary: We were robbed of an emotional father/son bonding moment when Raubahn showed us his birthplace and I had to rectify that. Thus does Pipin visit the village of Coldhearth with his father in tow... and an oath to be made.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Homeward

_Coldhearth._

A dainty little hamlet tucked away in an easily forgettable corner of the Peaks. Comprising of but a handful of civilians left, as nearly all who once called it home would instead lend their sword as mercenaries and the like. A place where Raubahn Aldynn once resided… and still did on the occasion that he had a moment’s respite.

Except today, he would not be alone upon his next visit to his hometown. Trudging alongside him was none other than his son, whom wished to visit with his father while both their schedules aligned. The timing couldn’t have been any better. Before the harsh winter may yet bite, but late enough so that the temperatures were in a bit of a lull. Crisp mountainous air giving a sense of livelihood as the calm before a bitter dip in cold.

The two were conversing together like old friends, catching one up on each other’s recent happenings and inquiring further of all else.

“The Immortal Flames are ever prospering since your leave. New blood join our ranks with each passing day and pledge themselves to their country with pride in their hearts. Ul’dah continues to strive forwards too in her efforts to retain good relations with Ala Mhigo.”

“So too does the Ala Mhigan swell with fresh recruits. With our lands liberated and the campaign a rousing success thus far, more able-bodied men and women wish to devote themselves to the cause in keeping their homeland safe. So that we might keep from backtracking ever again.”

Raubahn flashed a widening grin down to Pipin.

“Tis good to see that you are doing well. Knowing that you remain at the helm, I trust that I have left Ul’dah in most capable hands.”

As they continued further into the heart of Coldhearth, their steps slowed as they rounded in a yet quieter space. Here there was but one or two homes standing alone. A piece of land that looked as if there were feeble attempts to keep a farm going, but all who lived here knew that the earth up here wasn’t built for lasting crops. The trees sat dry and barren of any leaves, dirt and cliffside surrounding the area.

For many it appeared a miserable decrepit location. But for Raubahn, it was the life he knew before eventually wandering into Eorzea.

The pair thus paused in front of the lone home. Pipin stared up at its structure, taking in its shabby little appearance while noting a familiar arrangement of letters carved into the front stonework. A phrase he had come to know well since stepping foot into Ala Mhigan land.

Liberty or Death.

“This is it.”

“It’s not as bad as you made it out to be.”

Raubahn sighed gruffly, waving a hand. “It has seen better days.”

The former general now turned full face back to Pipin. A gleam in his eyes as he regarded the other.

“Still. This is where I stayed through all of my childhood years. Up until I joined the Ala Mhigan force… and here I returned when one of those Garlean bastards got me good. When I was but nineteen summers old, I decided to fight for my nation. The very same for you too, as you would join the Flames the moment of its founding.”

“Truly?” Pipin turned with surprise. Now trying to imagine a younger version of Raubahn much like himself. A hard image to picture, as he had always thought the man enormous and muscular even in his youth.

Raubahn merely nodded, eyes trailing back to the carvings on his home wistfully.

“The paths that we walk are alike. As you continue to grow, I see more of myself in you. You who have joined the fight for your own country. You who continuously fights against the crooked Monetarists and keep them in line while overseeing the grand company in my stead. I was around your age when I decided to leave my home behind. I fear that you might one day follow in my steps and wander away from all of that…”

A short pause. Pipin opened his mouth to interject—that he would never entertain the idea. He loved his home and country. For all the good and the bad. Before he could however, Raubahn held up a hand to stop him. A growing smile spreading across his features.

“But know that I am proud in all that you’ve accomplished. And all that you continue to do so under the Ul’dahn flag. You’ve come so far from your humble beginnings and have proven your loyalty time and time again. Seeing you now, I knew I made the right decision in taking you under my wing.”

“Father…”

Pipin held his head high and returned with his own sentimental smile.

All he’d ever done, he did so to return the favor. For everything his father did, from rescuing him from that dark place… to providing him a new life and outlook on his future. He owed it to him to show unwavering diligence. To act in his likeness and become that same light for a new generation.

Having his achievements acknowledged by the man he admired so… was enough to make his heart sing with pure unbridled joy. Pipin ever proud that he had lived up to Raubahn’s expectations.

Once again Raubahn turned his attention to the phrase etched out in stone. Only now his expression darkened into something of a grim one.

“The road before you will ever remain a difficult one. Those who you think friend may one day turn their backs and become foe. Some who believe strongly in your purpose will perish in varying circumstances, be it by the hands of an enemy nation… or by those caked in greed and corruption. You must steel yourself for what may lie ahead.”

Ilberd… Marshal Roaille… Two people his father had trusted, only to go traitorous and stab him in the back. The Banquet in which all eyes seemed to turn their attention away from the Raging Bull who had always lent his blade to their cause, only to walk away and leave him to his fate.

And then there were those who were lost along the way. Many of which were taken in by the devastation of Carteneau. Others who had followed in the general’s steps, only to be slain in the line of duty… or were by his side at some point or another as comrades when apart of the Ala Mhigan force.

This fate could one day await Pipin too.

“Dying is easy, soldier. Living is harder.” Raubahn shifted his gaze to Pipin yet again. “Fight for your home. Defend it with all that you have and build her into something more. Something that you can be proud to know that you helped nurture into greater heights. Please… protect her in my stead.”

There was a slow nod of understanding. Pipin knew exactly to which Raubahn referred to… and knew that his true fight had only just begun. This was the time he needed to steel himself. No matter what the future may bring… as it had for his father.

A lesson was to be learned in coming here. Seeing his father’s homeland… where he grew up. What he had been fighting for. What he lost in leaving it all behind. What could happen, should he remain on this path.

“I will carry on your legacy.” Pipin started with a heavy breath. Knowing what must be done. “Till my final breath, I too will defend my homeland and protect all whom I hold dear.”

“For Liberty or Death.”


End file.
